


Home

by Lynarii



Series: Lynn & Danse - Stories of smut [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Some built-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynarii/pseuds/Lynarii
Summary: After a long mission, Paladin Danse is happy to be back safe on the Prydwen. As a surprise, Lynn is waiting for him in his quarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing my slow-burn NaNo novel, I got tired of waiting for these two to admit their feelings and wrote this on the side.  
> Enjoy!

“That will be all. Dismissed, Paladin.”

Danse saluted Elder Maxson, then turned around and walked out of his office. With a relieved sigh he picked up the duffle bag with his supplies he had left by the door.

It was over. The mission, which had taken almost five times longer than planned, had finally been brought to a close. In the end, everything had worked out and the supplies they secured along with the intel they gathered would help the Brotherhood immensely. But, if he had to be honest with himself, Danse was happy to be back on board the Prydwen. It was always exciting to be in the field, to put his skill to work for the Brotherhood and make this world a better place.

But as he walked the familiar hallways to his own quarters, he smiled at the warmth of the ship and the familiar faces all around him. He was finally home again.

In his mind there was a debate going on. Logically speaking, he need to catch up on the sleep he lost the past few weeks. Time to rest had been scarce, since the entire team had been in combat nearly 24/7.

Yet while his brain argued to go to bed, a part of him was aching to see Lynn again. Missing someone so much… It was a strange sensation to him. He had never felt a desire to be beside someone so strongly. Thinking of her brought a smile to his face within seconds.

While the thought of seeing her excited him immensely, at the same time he was worried. With her tendency to find trouble and weeks without being able to contact her, he quickly realised trying to sleep had no use at all. He needed to make sure she was alright.

Before that, however, he needed to store the bag with his belongings back in his quarters. It felt strange, to carry something on his shoulder. Even walking around with a jacket on felt out of place, being used to the cover of his power armor.

In the battle to secure the location, a well thrown (almost lucky) fragmentation grenade landed right at his feet as it went off. He got off with just a few bruises and a big cut on his upper leg, but his power armor had locked out completely. They had to tow it back in the vertibird, and currently it was in the workshop. He cringed at the idea how much work it would take him to fix it back up, and even more at Proctor Ingram’s reaction when she would see what he’d done to it.

Quickly he shook the thought from his mind. That would come later. Before he could think of that, he needed to check if anyone knew what his Knight was up to. He walked over to the hallway leading to the personal quarters, still wondering what Lynn could be doing right now. Concerning her work with the Minutemen and her tendency to be too trusting and willing to help, she could be anywhere across the Commonwealth.

The familiar sight of his door made him relax just a bit. He opened it, letting out a relieved sigh of finally being back in his own quarters, but quickly paused.

It hadn’t been locked.

Something he was certain he had done before he left. Surely none of his Brothers or Sisters would consider stealing? He pushed on and stepped in, senses on full alert and wondering at what this could mean. Then as he looked inside, his eyes opened in shock and he let go of the door. It fell shut behind him with a loud bang.

“Welcome back, Paladin.” Lynn greeted him, letting her hand slide across the bare skin of her hips. A pair of black, transparent stockings made her legs seem to go on forever, held up by suspenders and a lace garter belt. The panties and bra, just as transparent, covered everything yet left nothing to the imagination.

Danse couldn’t move, completely enchanted by the vision of beauty laying on his bed. The bag on his shoulder fell to the floor but he couldn’t care less. Lynn was here. She was safe. She was waiting for him. At times like these, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he could call her his and his alone.

“Like what you see?” Lynn grinned, lifting herself up to a sitting position, before crawling to the edge of the bed. Danse let out a nervous breath, torn between enjoying the view or just ravish her right here and now.

In one fluid movement Lynn’s legs swept around and off the bed. She walked over to him, hips swaying with every step. His eyes couldn’t stop going up and down every inch of her barely covered body and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

Once she was next to him, she didn’t spare a second before standing up on her toes and kissing him, arms around his shoulders and her hands in his hair. Danse put his arms around her instantaneously. The feeling of her back with him, safely in his embrace, lifted any remaining stress of the mission and he felt himself relax completely.

“God, I missed you so much.” Lynn breathed against his lips, before kissing him again. Danse held her tighter, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other on the back of her neck.

“I missed you too, love.” He smiled into the kiss, not willing to leave her lips for single second. The mission was supposed to have been for two weeks at the most, but it had taken over nine before he could return. Nine weeks without seeing her, without talking to her, without holding her in his arms and smelling the sweet and fresh scent that was just her.

Slowly he let his hands wander, one reaching more into her hair, the other creeping down her body. He trailed the scars left by the Deathclaw that nearly killed her, from her shoulder all the way to her hips. He firmly grabbed her ass and pull her closer to him. He felt slightly embarrassed in the action, but couldn’t help himself as his fingers slowly moved and massaged her skin. Lynn gasped but didn’t break the kiss. Instead he could feel her smile.

“Come, take off your jacket. You’re home again.” She said, letting her arms slide down across his chest, pulling at the zipper along the way. Danse saw Lynn roll her shoulder as her arm lowered, a brief glimpse of discomfort on her face.

“Is your shoulder acting up again?” He asked with a worried look.

“Just a little.” Lynn pouted slightly, “I had a pretty intense training session down at the airport a few days ago. We were finishing up when two Mirelurk Hunters decided to drop by. I may have overexerted myself. It’s nothing, really.” She laughed.

“I could take care of it for you.” Danse suggested, taking off the jacket and hanging it over a chair.

Lynn stared at him.

“You’ve just returned from a mission that took weeks and you want to take care of me?” She tilted her head with a warm smile, “But I wanted to make tonight all about you.”

Danse laughed and walked back over. He kissed the top of her head as she looked at him with love radiating from her eyes.

“Nothing would make me happier than taking care of you.” He gently caressed her cheek. Lynn replied with a soft hum, then laughed softly.

“You’re an idiot.” She smiled and kissed him again, “But I know there’s no arguing with you. Want me to lay down?”

Danse bend down and picked her up effortlessly, carrying her bridal style over to the bed. She giggled at the sudden déjà vu, thinking back to their first night together in Sanctuary.

From a drunken gettogether to a loving relationship; they had come a long way.

With a grin, she moved the collar of his uniform enough to softly bite a part of his neck. This time, he did stumble at the sudden feeling.

When he reached the bed, he placed her down with perfect control.

“Eager, are we?” He grinned, realising what she was doing. Lynn just sat back up and pulled him down by the iron clasp on his uniform, kissing him with a smile.

“Still don’t regret it?” She smirked, starting to unzip the top part.

“Not a second.” He replied, his voice filled with adoration. He let Lynn continue unzipping his uniform until she reached his stomach. When she made a move to let her hand slide further down he stopped her. Lynn let out a disappointed noise and pouted.

“I promised to take care of you and I’m determined to fulfil my promise.” He kissed her head again, “Now, get comfortable.”

Lynn looked up at him with half-closed eyes.

“Well, in that case, could you help me unclasp my bra?” She asked innocently, turning around so her back faced him. Danse complied, first undoing the fitting before slowly taking it off. His hands traced over her skin, just grazing the sides of her breasts.

Lynn let out a frustrated groan, making him laugh.

“You’re the worst.” Lynn complained, turning to face him again. She leaned over just slightly, her hands between her thighs enough so her breasts were pushed forward. He knew her plan, and he admitted to himself he was tempted to forget everything and just take her right there and then. But he just shook his head and leaned down to kiss her again.

“Lay down.”

Lynn pouted again, but a playful smile quickly replaced it as she laid down on her stomach, folding her arms under her head. His cock gave another twitch when he saw she was wearing a thong, her perfect ass bare before him. He removed his arms from the uniform, partially to give him more space to move but mostly to cool himself down. He rolled his shoulders and his arms, flexing his muscles just briefly to get the blood flowing again. Lynn was happily staring and hummed in approval.

“I’m enjoying this view.”

Danse shook his head, moving to rest down on the bed next to her.

“No, look in the drawer.” Lynn grinned, pointing at his bedside table but not making a move to come up from the bed, “I found some very useful resources while cleaning out this shop in Concord.”

Danse did just that, and saw several bottles of scented oils, along with a set of different types of lube and…

He held up the fluffy handcuffs on one finger, looking at Lynn with a raised eyebrow. She had a wicked smile on her face.

“For, you know, whenever you don’t want to let me do my thing.”

He was going to remark about the inefficiency of using leather and weak alloys for handcuffs, but Lynn didn’t give him the chance.

“I know you could probably get out within a second. But trust me, once I have you tied up, and I am riding you for every last drop, escaping will be the last thing on your mind.”

He dropped the handcuffs with an embarrassed cough. Lynn just laughed and rested her head down on her hands, her feet swaying.

“Have you considered that you might be the one ending up with the cuffs on?” Danse walked back over with one of the oils in one hand, but his eyes were sparkling with desire. Lynn just grinned again.

“Think you can’t handle me without them, Paladin?”

Danse kneeled on the bed next to her.

“Is that a challenge, Knight?” He playfully slapped her ass, earning him a surprised gasped followed by a low moan. He could practically hear her reply – yeah, it is – but she chose to remain silent.

“That’s better.” He muttered with a grin, massaging the quickly forming red mark. Lynn sighed contently, rested her head to the side. Still, she looked at him with a defiant smirk he had seen so many times before.

Instead of countering her challenge further, he put a few drops of oil in his hands, rubbed them together and started working on her shoulders.

Because of her constant use of melee and an old injury that kept coming back, Danse knew her shoulders were nearly always aching and filled with tension. Today was no difference, he could feel the knots that resided in her muscles.

“Oh my God, this is the best idea ever.” Lynn moaned lowly, relaxing her shoulders more and more. His hands were warm, almost hot against her own cool skin. That alone was enough for her to feel the pain leaving her shoulders, but his fingers were expertly getting rid of each and every knot that still resided in her muscles.

As he gently but firmly kneaded the skin, Danse did his best to ignore the delicious moans and groans that escaped her with every move of his hands. The more he worked towards her back, the more intense her sounds became. He smiled, loving to take care of her for once. She was always so busy taking care of others, or doing missions and fixing problems she barely had the time to relax. Seeing her like this was worth setting his own bodily desires aside.

His hands kept going lower as he took care of her back. Even when he could feel she had relaxed fully, his hands never stopped moving. A part of him considered asking her to take off the stockings so he could take care of her legs as well. But he looked her over and realised that he was enjoying the outfit too much to get rid of it that easily. The stockings ended high on her thighs, accentuating the firmness of her ass and Danse couldn’t help but stare as he let his hands slide over them.

He continued with the exposed part of her legs, making sure his fingers reached the softness of her inner thigh with every long stoke of muscle. He smirked as her breath became deep and uneven, and he saw her hand grip more and more into the mattress. Teasingly, he let one of his hands slip high enough to skim the outline of her panties.

She let out a surprised gasp, followed by a deep and low moan. His cock, already fully hard, twitched in response and he bit his lip. Again, his fingers reached just a bit too high, his self-control fading by the second.

Lynn opened her legs a bit more, giving him even easier access. He let his fingers slide over her centre, caressing it lightly through the see-through fabric. With his other hand he cupped himself through his uniform. The relief of the pressure was enough to draw a soft groan from him. Lynn turned her head at the sound. She licked her lips, seeing him now slowly rubbing himself.

For a moment it looked like she wanted to turn over, but before she had the chance Danse let two fingers slip under her panties, touching her directly. She was wet enough he had no problem sliding them inside her.

“Oh fuck..” Lynn whispered, her breathing coming in shallow pants. He let them slide in and out again and again, two fingers inside with a stretched third reaching to her clit. Her moans got louder, hips moving in rhythm with his hand.

When he removed his fingers and turned from her for just a second, working on releasing himself from the confinements of the uniform, Lynn escaped from his touch and sat back up. He wanted protest, but she was in front of him before he had the chance, her mouth engulfing as much of his member as she could manage.

Danse let out a loud groan, not bothering to hold back as his hips jerked forward in reflex. He placed his hand on her head, encouraging her on. Lynn did just that, taking her mouth off him just long enough to lick the shaft up and down, before taking him in once again. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and he moaned at the feeling. He held her head as he pulled out, then moved forward again.

Lynn could sense he wasn’t going to last much longer if she let him continue, proud that she got him as worked up as he was. His hips were moving on their own, fucking her mouth as he held her head firmly in place. She kept her eyes open, focussed on the expressions he made, the sounds that escaped him. His head was thrown back, eyes closed as he focused on the wetness and warmth around him.

She placed her hand against his hip, holding him back. Gently, she let him slide out, licking the pre-cum from the tip with a satisfied hum. He looked down immediately, almost disappointed. Lynn returned the look, not averting her gaze as she licked the tip once more. His cock twitched at the sight.

“I want to feel you fuck me.” Lynn grinned at his reddening face, “Anyway you want, I don’t care. I just want to feel you inside me.”

Danse wasn’t going to let that offer pass. He shrugged off the remaining part of his uniform. Lynn started to undo her garter belt, but Danse quickly held her back.

“Keep them on. You look gorgeous in them, and I think I can work around this.” He grinned, moving her panties to the side and letting his fingers slide through her wetness once more. Lynn felt her knees buckle and let herself fall back with a sigh. Danse knelt on the bed and towered over her, leaning on his arms as she leaned up on her elbows to kiss him. She bit his lower lip roughly, showing him just how much she wanted him.

He spread her legs with his knees as his tongue flicked over her soft lips, and Lynn felt a twitch of arousal go through her at the thought he might taste himself. Danse didn’t seem to care, he kept kissing her while he positioned himself, rubbing his cock against her centre. Lynn let out a loud gasp, Danse just captured her mouth again. He kept on going, sliding past her clit with every move.

“D-Danse, please… Oh my G-“ Lynn panted, breaking the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure. Danse didn’t spare a second before continuing with her neck, biting and sucking and licking every inch of skin he could find. The sounds she made seem to hit home, because suddenly she felt him at her entrance. He pushed himself to the hilt in one fluid move, stretching and filling her.

“Oh fuck, yes!” She moaned, moving her head back up to kiss his neck. Danse had to pause for a moment, afraid it might be over too soon if he moved right now. He dared to open his eyes to see Lynn looking at him, nothing but pure lust and desire in her gorgeous eyes. The need to be close to her was overwhelming. He wanted to touch and taste every bit of her, too feel their bodies pressed together and feel her heart beating against his.

Not moving out of her, he held her hips and pulled her up as he let himself lean back to a sitting position. Lynn immediately got the idea, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him once again. Now that she was on top, Lynn had no intention to take it slowly. She moved her hips, feeling his cock pulse inside of her. Fuck, he was so close, and the idea just fuelled her on.

“P-please, love, you need to slow down.” He panted, his hips moving with hers. Lynn shook her head, biting down on the sensitive part of his neck. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight. I-I’m not going to last.”

“Yes!” She hissed in his ear, moving her hips again. One of her hands was playing with his hair, the other cupping his face as she kept moving. “I want to feel you cum inside me. It feels so fucking good.”

Another sharp movement of her hips and Danse couldn’t hold back. He grabbed her waist, moving her so she met him as he slid in and out of her. Lynn was back to kissing him, catching every groan and grunt as he came deep inside of her. For a moment his mind went blank, the only thing existing being the perfect woman still kissing him, the feeling of her fingers in his hair and her skin cooling his own as her legs wrapped around him and pulled their bodies flush together.

Once he was back, he realised that somewhere in the past ten seconds Lynn had broken the kiss and was looking at him with a warm smile. There was nothing but love and adoration in her eyes and he once again he realised just how lucky he was to be able to call her his and his alone.

“I love you.” He breathed out, leaning forward to capture her mouth in a quick kiss. Lynn giggled, softly biting his lower lip. Another wave of affection overcame him and he realised he could spend his life in her embrace.

“I love you too.” She leaned her forehead against his, right as he started yawning. She laughed, “Come on, you need to sleep. I can’t imagine the mission was easy since you’ve been away forever.”

She moved herself off him to grab one of the towel she had placed near the bed. She threw it to Danse, getting rid of her remaining lingerie as he cleaned himself up. With a satisfied sigh he let himself fall with his head on his pillow, watching Lynn as she continued undressing. As she took off the fittings between her stockings and belt, he saw a patch of reddened skin near the lower part of her spine.

“That scar on your back is new, isn’t it?” He frowned, trying to imagine what creature she had faced this time. Partially covered by the garter belt, the scar was small but straight, resembling a deep scratch but smaller than the Deathclaw marks that crossed her body.

Lynn turned her head, trying to look but the scar was too far on the middle of her back for her to see.

“Oh, wait, that one. Yeah, about two weeks ago I helped the settlers at Murkwater set up some new defences. The Mirelurk activity is off the charts right now. Anyway, I was halfway up a concrete wall when the power went out and the turret suddenly went back into default mode. Stupid thing knocked me off and I landed with my back on an opened toolbox.” Lynn laughed as she undid the garter, showing the angular part of the scar where she had fallen on one of the corners. “Not the most heroic of tales, I know.”

Danse sighed, happy that it hadn’t been another creature but with the silent desire she would be more careful with herself.

“Besides, you need to tell me about that big one on your leg.” Lynn continued, unrolling the stockings as she looked at him.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” He said, not wanting to worry her too much. Once she was done, she crawled back onto the bed. Danse held the blankets up so she could slide in next to him. He hissed in surprise as her hand came in contact with his stomach.

“How are you so cold again already?” He wondered out loud as he quickly pulled the blankets on top of them. Lynn laughed, shrugging.

“I’m always cold. That’s why I have you to warm me.” She said as she moved her body against his, placing her leg on top of his and resting her head on his shoulder. His hand rested on her hip, fingers stretched out.

“Don’t you want me to…” He felt his cheeks redden and inside he kicked himself. They’ve been together for months and he still had trouble talking about… that.

Lynn shook her head, placing a kiss on his chest. “Tomorrow. You’re dead tired and I’m just happy you’re back. So sleep, Paladin. Maybe tomorrow I can show you just how efficient those handcuffs can be.”

Danse laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll hold you to that, then. Sweet dreams, love.”

“Sweet dreams.” Lynn muttered, already halfway to drifting off.

He settled in just a bit more, leaning his head to the side so he rested on top of hers.

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to the Dumpster for keeping me motivated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
